Jasmine's 1st Erotic Wedding Anniversary
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: Another one of my princess one shotters here. It's been one year after their marriage and it gets erotic in their honeymoon getaway. Told from Jasmine's POV. M for a Reason.


Author's Note: Another Princess One-Shotter here so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Aladdin may be my favorite Disney hero but I do not own him, Disney does.

Jasmine's Erotic 1st Anniversary Wedding

(Jasmine's POV)

_It's been a whole year after we were wed, we flew on carpet to this lovely place close by the beach for our first anniversary of our honeymoon. Our view off loving as Aladdin. We have so many things in common and at times we can both be so stubborn but no matter what throughout it all we always knew that no one or nothing could ever between us. As I was getting ready for our night together, I already see my Aladdin in the pants he wore at our wedding trying to take them off while I'm already in my lingerie. I took off my wedding gown when I entered the dressing room._

"Aladdin?"

"Yes, Jasmine?"

_As I stepped out of the room, Aladdin took no time waiting to undress himself until he was in his white boxers in which Genie gave him. He must have saw me look so alluring that he stumbled over once he got his pants off, I laughed when he fell. He then stood up and started walking towards me and I started walking towards him when we got close all I could do is look at him._

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes are you?"

"Yes, but first a game."

"A game?"

"Yes Aladdin, a game and a sexual one at that. Whoever can make the other come first wins."

As I was explaning the rules to Aladdin he was already smiling. But I know how to use that to my advantage.

"Rules?"

"My legs can only touch your manhood and your hands can only touch my womanhood. We can put each other in holds but only your hands and my legs can touch each other in that one place we feel... most pleasuring."

_Aladdin frowned at the rule I just gave him. It almost made me feel bad but I was so ready that I didn't even care about it._

"So when will this game start?"

_I laughed wickedly because he gave me that advantage. I waited 3 seconds and then I said..._

"Now!"

_As I pounced on Aladdin he turned me around during mid-air and landed on top of me on the bed. I lost conscience for a moment, but the moment after he was behind me, my wrists were held tight together and raised high in the air by one of Aladdin's hands his legs pinned mine, his body was close to mine and he moved his free hand close to my body, he then whispered in my ear._

"You know Princess I was hoping you come up with a game like this. This is what I dreamt about you know."

_Curse him. How could a game I come up with be one of his fantasies? He tricked me when he was frowning I should have known. Now I'm in deep trouble I must free myself to fight back or else he will win I tried struggling but when that didn't work I thought of the only other thing I'm left to do._

"Aladdin, Wait..."

_I tried to trick him using my innocent voice._

"Uh uh uh Jasmine, don't start a game that you're not going to finish."

"But..."

_Aladdin place two fingers near my womanhood._

"You know me better than that Jasmine when It comes to games, I don't get fooled that easy"

"Aladdin please..."

_Then he placed them inside me while part of my lingerie was inside me as well, as he kept at it I tried to fight back as hard as I can, but then he tighened his hold on me and went a little deeper. I gave up when his shaft was in place between my buttocks. I wanted him so bad that I want to wrap my arms around him but he thinks that it's still a game._

"Aladdin..."

"Yes?"

"I want to.. mmm!"

_He kissed me ever so deeply. I wanted to tell him to let go of me so I can feel his body what more did I have do to tell him? If I had to whimper I would curse him for not letting me tell him that I want to feel his body. But suddenly he lets my hands free and caresses my breasts while he's still trying to make me come. I'm getting close as well too. In my mind I want to fight back but my body was still being so pleasured that I couldn't think straight and I'm so in ecstasy to fight back. My arms were tightly wrapped around Aladdin's neck. I started to moan everytime he kept going deeper, Aladdin knew I was close because everytime he went deeper my moaning got louder and louder. Just then he got on his knees pulled my lower body close to him face and then he licked at my womanhood._

"Aladdin?"

"Just relax my princess I'll make your juices flow like a rapid waterfall."

_As he kept licking I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his neck. suddenly his mouth was full of my sweetness and he gave me a smile like I should be afraid of him, and then he continued, his mouth covered my sweet spot then he covered it with my juices next thing I know he sucked in air very sharply and I started writhing, It felt so good that the only thing that I was able to say, was the one who's was giving me this kind of pleasure:_

"Aladdin! Oh, Aladdin!"

_How does he do this to me? how could he make me feel so good that I can only yell out his name? Once I came I was exausted I laid limp and my husband was laying next to me._

"Curse you... Aladdin."

"Why are you cursing me?"

"You only... made me yell out...your name."

"Just my name? Jasmine that should be a good thing"

"But it makes me feel... like to you that... I'm just... a regular... girl...When it comes to this."

"That's why you said 'curse me?'"

"Yes."

"Well then princess... curse me more."

_He took off my lingerie then he put us back to the position we were in when we had that game but this was different my body's is pressed against his body and he was on his hands and feet like a crab my arms we're wrapped around his neck and my feet weren't touching the bed._

"Aladdin... please wait... I haven't recovered yet."

"No way Jasmine, remember our game? I won, so I get to have my way with you."

"But can I just recover first?"

"Sure I'll let you get a rest."

_I took back the curse I gave Aladdin, I recovered for a while but then suddenly I started to fall asleep until..._

"Uh-Uh-Uh Princess, we can't have that now can we?"

"But Aladdin, I'm getting tired."

"Really?"

_He pinched my nipple so hard, that I screamed at the pain but then I moaned at the pleasure after._

"Are you sure you want to sleep now? I can go like this all night you know."

"Just take me and shut up, Aladdin."

"Don't be a sore loser now Jasmine. You'll be glad that I woke you up. Besides, you have yet to see what my body could do."

_He enters his shaft inside me and started to thrust deep inside, all I can do is moan. Suddenly I don't feel tired anymore, it's like the more he keeps thrusting inside me the more I want him to keep going._

"Jasmine... Do you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yes, but I'm not ready to switch yet."

_I kept moaning at the pleasure, he sure was making me feel every inch of him which is why I love that about him._

"Aladdin?"

"Yes Jasmine?"

"You can let me down now. I want you to take me from behind."

_He then put me into doggy-style position, next he pulled out ofme and then start to place it inside of my butt, every inch he is inside me the more I feel pain.I cried at the pain but he soon came to a stop. Once he was all the way in, he started to go slow._

"Aladdin!"

"Trust me, Jasmine, of course you're feeling pain, but it'll go away."

_When the thrusting got faster he was right, the pain quickly turned to pleasure, after that he kept going deeper and harder._

"Ohh! Oh, Aladdin... you feel... so great!"

"You feel... great as well... Jasmine!"

_We kept going at this for minutes until we collapsed, he turned me around to face him. I was looking at him for a moment until I wanted to tell him something._

"Aladdin?"

"Yes Jasmine?"

"I just want you to know..."

"That you love me and you always will? No matter what, if you were to die I'd stay celibate until I see you again."

_When he finished my sentence I looked at him within his eyes as tears fell freely from mine If I we're to die right now, I'd be happy knowing he would do anything to come back to me._

"Jasmine?"

"Yes! Yes, Aladdin! I love you!"

_He lowered his head to kiss me. The kiss feels like it'd be time consuming like we could kiss each other like this for the next 20 years without stopping._

"I love you too Jasmine, So much that I would love to give you my baby."

At first when he said that I've lost conscience I thought I was dreaming.

"Aladdin?"

"Yes?"

"Please say it again. Somehow I felt like I was dreaming. And I'll die if I don't hear what you just said just now."

"Jasmine my princess... do you want my child?"

"Yes! Yes! I'll have your child."

"When darling?"

"Please Aladdin, Impregnate me now baby! I want your child so badly!"

"Ok Jasmine, Your wish is my command."

_He then kissed me while he got on top of me and placed himself inside me again, he took off my shoes so that we were both naked, once he was fully inside me, I wrapped my legs around his strong waist, wanting him to thrust deeper inside me._

"Jasmine..."

"Aladdin... Keep going!"

"Uhh! I will... I just that your walls... they are tightening around me!"

_My arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, we kept thrusting so deeply together, Our moaning and groaning were like the music to our wedding anniversary night. As we we're getting close, our hair was tangling, our faces are dripping in sweat and tears, and I'm laying here with the man of my dreams, my hero, my husband, my prince on top of me giving me our very first child together._

"Ohh! Oh, Aladdin!"

"Jasmine... I'm getting so close... are you?"

"Yes baby.. yes I am! Whatever you do.. please... don't... leave me!"

"I'll die if I... leave you Jasmine. I want to stay as close... to you.. forever. If not... then... as long... as... possible."

_He's almost there and I knew because he held me so close to him like a boy who didn't want to see his parents leave him behind. I tightened my legs and arms around him to tell him that I'm almost there as well._

"Aladdin!"

"Yes?"

"Baby I'm about to..."

"Me too!"

"Aladdin!"

"Jasmine!"

_We both came at the same time, I can feel his seed entering my womb so fast. We both kissed each other fast and fierce while he was still filling me up. When he was done he looked at me like he's done something wrong, as he was shedding tears, my tears were flowing like a slow going fountain._

"Darling, don't cry."

"Baby, I'm happy. Could I cry when I'm happy?"

_He was laying sideways with me while I'm still clinging onto his neck and his waist._

"Aladdin?"

"Yes princess?"

"My darling... thank y..."

_Just when I was about to finish, he placed his finger on my mouth and he shushed me._

"You don't have to thank me baby. I love you."

"I love you too my prince."

_We kept kissing each other until we both fell asleep. As he was laying behind me with his cheek next to mine and our black hair still mingling, I thought about the anniversary present that he gave me. Well... he didn't give me this present we both made it together. This was indeed our erotic first anniversary of our wedding._

_And I'll never forget this night._


End file.
